


is it hot in here or is it the coffee?

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [17]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Barista AU, Disaster Gay of course, F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMOE!!!, Moca and Tsugu wingwomen?, Oh what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: “So, Saaya huh?”
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya
Series: The Bandori Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	is it hot in here or is it the coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Tomoe, happy birthday you sweet sweet sweeeetttttt drummer! Thank you for providing us the good disaster lesbian food and thank you for being the sweetest human being we could ever ask for! Enjoy your day even though in JST i'm already late but in EU we still have a few hours to celebrate! 
> 
> \----  
> Thank you @Sundoodle_EP for giving me the perfect title. Follower her because she makes the softest art ever. I describe it as the balm that soothes you!! Do it!
> 
> And huge thank you to Sami and Gamma for the beta read and suggestions! We stan!

“Hmm.” She murmurs, almost crushing the innocent cup between her fingers, her other hand holding the sharpie as she finishes the letters to her customer’s name.  _ Saaya _ .

Tomoe isn’t the type of person to think that every cute girl she makes coffee for has a potential to be something more in her life, and frankly she does not like using the privilege of being a barista to get women to swoon for her; she does that already by simply breathing (not bragging, promise!) She is not interested in using her position of an irresistible barista to capture a woman's heart unlike Moca, who more often than not, hits on her customers with silly, but apparently charming, pick up lines that involve coffee in some way or another. It doesn’t even make sense sometimes, yet her patrons eat it up (drink it up?). It must be Moca’s execution of slow drawl and soft voice.  That same slow drawl calling out her name snapped Tomoe out of her thoughts.

“Tomo-chin~” she hears Moca next to her, then a soft pain on her side causes her to shriek, almost lobbing the cup at her customer in the process. And  _ she _ giggles.  _ Holy shit _ . 

“I... I’m sorry,” Tomoe stammers before she combusts on the spot. It is such a bad time to be working with Moca since she will not shut up about how Tomoe’s complexion blends with the colour of her hair the more “Saaya” stays within her general vicinity. 

Tomoe’s trying to be functional, seriously, but Saaya has a different aura around her that Tomoe cannot really explain. Her presence instantly made her palms all sweaty and her brain is basically halting all common sense. Never thought a crush could develop this quickly.

“Tomo-chin, I’ll take care of the register. I think you need a break.” Moca chooses a great time to switch stations so that Tomoe could make Saaya’s coffee order instead.  _ Little shit _ . She knows what she’s doing and Tomoe's still trying to figure out whether she’d thank Moca later or not.

Tomoe could feel Moca side eye her, most likely taking notes of how dysfunctional she’d become over a customer. She’s been doing this gig for a couple of years, and not even one of the many customers she’s served (blatant flirters or not) have made Tomoe forget the things she does for her job, especially something as basic as making coffee.

She started making her order: a simple Salt Caramel Latte. Tomoe has made so many of these orders before and knows it like the back of her hand, but today she’s taking her time. She’s distracted, figuring out how to speak to her customer while she tinkers with the machines to finish the order. She doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but she’s considering changing her beliefs and it’s stupid! It’s her job to face customers and be friendly to them, but out of all people, does she feel different about her? 

_ Okay _ , maybe she let herself take Himari’s and Moca’s scolding the other day to heart; Himari nags Tomoe to get a girlfriend as she waves her “I heart my gf Kaoru Seta” fan at her and Moca’s teasing of “You’re a barista. It’s time you use it”. 

Maybe she is considering being in a relationship. This could be the biggest contribution as to why she’s feeling the way that she is, or maybe she’s making an excuse to run away from the truth that she may have actually been struck by Cupid’s arrow right on her chest. 

_ Alright _ .

Tomoe racks her brain for things that she could say to this girl. She should at least appear cool in front of her, salvage whatever dignity she has left after she nearly caused her an injury. 

“Tomo-chin~”

_ Oh fuck. _

She looks down at the puddle on the counter top and watches the liquid slowly drip from the edge. Tsugu seemingly out of nowhere, kindly checks up on her. She’s okay, no harm done, until she hears a soft giggle from the other side of the counter where her customer stands, watching Tomoe fail at the simplest task of pouring milk into the cup.  _ Ouch _ .

Disaster Tomoe 2 - Cool Tomoe 0.

“Tomoe-chan, are you feeling okay?” Tsugumi, an angel sent from the highest plane of everything good and holy pouts at her slightly, genuinely worried for her. Tomoe feels bad whenever she gets Tsugu to worry, and over something like this too. She assures her with a big grin, “I’m fine, just distracted.” 

And of course Tsugu has to be _ that _ perceptive. She glances over to her shoulder and sees their waiting customer smiling, kind and bemused at the crowd of baristas around the espresso machine. At least Tsugu isn’t the one to tease, but the message is as clear as day. She doesn’t say anything as she reaches over for a new cup for Tomoe to continue her order in. Tsugu grins back for good luck, and Tomoe feels a little weight lifted off her shoulders.

_ Let’s try this again - second time’s the charm. _

Moca is at least on the side of good this time as the cup she handed back to Tomoe has her customer’s name on it. Tomoe can rise back to win some cool points, hoping that  _ she _ finds Tomoe’s little clumsy display endearing. Girls like that right? 

Her second attempt at making this order is a success, finally appearing like she is somewhat skilled at what she does. She caps off the cup and peers at the letters written on it. Not that she couldn’t remember the girl’s name, she just wants to make sure that she remembered it correctly...maybe.

_ Fuck _ .

As much as Tomoe loves Moca, one of her best friends, her best bro in the world, her penmanship is questionable. The letters on the cup could barely make any sense, as if she tried to write something but gave up halfway because she was bored. How Moca managed to graduate with that handwriting is beyond Tomoe.

Tomoe goes into another internal panic. Who is she kidding, with the state she was in this whole ordeal, she was bound to blank out and of course it would be the cute customer’s name. Tomoe screams internally while the little Tomoe’s in her head pulls out the drawers in her head in search of her name. Anything would do, anything that would sound remotely like the awaiting girl’s name. 

But she cannot take any more time making her wait. She needs to shoot her shot, and fast!

“Salted Caramel Latte for, uh S-Serena?” 

Tomoe braces herself for impact, heart pounding against her chest while the fingers of her free hand crosses behind her, praying to all deities in existence that she got her name right. The wait for an answer could end Tomoe on the spot. She cannot possibly have made an ass of herself three times in front of a cute girl in a span of fifteen minutes, though she could see that happening, since nothing in Tomoe’s world is perfect and everything she does somehow goes against her.

“Ah, I think that’s me.” Her voice is the sweetest that Tomoe has possibly ever heard. Tomoe feels her ears burn, whispering thanks to her hair that it covers the way her ears burst into flames. 

She takes the cup from Tomoe. It is so cliche that when their fingers lightly brush against each other, Tomoe felt electricity course through her.  _ My god, why is she this gay?  _

She smiles at Tomoe, “It’s Saaya actually.” Tomoe blinks at her. 

_ Eh? _

The amusement in Saaya’s eyes is unmistakable, but Saaya holds back the teasing on the tip of her tongue as she clutches her coffee with her hands, leaving Tomoe dumbfounded for a second. Saaya could hear the cogs in Tomoe’s head as she blinked slowly into realisation. And Saaya finds it adorable how she tries so hard to hide the embarrassed blush on her cheeks by faking a cough and turning away. The red head makes a show of a little pout as she scratches the mount of her cheek to distract herself away from possibly the most humiliating moment of her life.

As Saaya stands there, a countertop between Tomoe and her, Tomoe wants to die. She blows the one chance that she has of asking a girl out, and makes an absolute buffoon of herself. She blames Himari and Moca for hyping her too much on this ordeal. Hanging around with minions of Satan doesn’t result in anything good. She’s at the verge of a big defeated sigh when, 

“Although,” 

_ Although...? Wait, she’s blushing?! _

“...maybe tomorrow you might say it correctly.” She’s definitely blushing and Saaya’s sheepish twiddling on the cup confirms it, too. “Don’t work too hard now, okay?” 

Saaya leaves Tomoe processing her words of goodbye. She sees Saaya wave goodbye at both Moca and Tsugumi before giving Tomoe her own lingering gaze and exiting the shop.

Then Moca laughs... _ loud _ and walks out of sight to take a moment to herself. Tsugu couldn’t resist and joined in. Tomoe slumps on the counter forehead first, making the loudest thump on the surface. She feels so numb but also happy? The cutest girl in the world may have possibly asked her out? Or at least, Saaya doesn’t think Tomoe is the biggest loser in the world that she considers coming back to their coffee shop.

Either way.

Moca comes back, wiping the remnant tears on her cheek. She places her hand on Tomoe’s back while her forehead remains on the counter, preventing screams of joy mixed with unfathomable amounts of shame. 

“So, Saaya huh?” 

——

The next morning Saaya does come back, and Tomoe manages to almost say her name correctly.  _ Almost _ .

At least she has the chance to get it right over dinner with Saaya that same evening. 

Hopefully.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the inspiration @ that twitter user (I forgot their @ im)
> 
> Disaster Tomoe is a cute Tomoe!
> 
> Heck, 3rd fic this month! About to be 4, soon!
> 
> I'm on twitter <3 @neddisoppa
> 
> Stay gay!


End file.
